Love and Loss
by Yami-The-Dark
Summary: Ryou and bakura have an argument. Rated T for Yaoi and character death later on. Tendershipping Fluff.
1. Chapter 1: The Fight

**(Ryou's POV)**

"You're always doing this!" I yelled.

"Doing what?" Bakura yelled back.

"Yelling at me for nothing! You get mad at me for nothing!" I screamed back.

I swear, Bakura is the most short-tempered person in the world! All I wanted was to go to a movie with Marik, and Bakura acts like it's the end of the world!

"Well if you love Marik so much, why aren't you HIS boyfriend?"

"What is your problem? I can't do anything with another boy without you getting mad! I don't want to be Mariks boyfriend, I want to be yours! But you treat me like your property, when really, your mine! I OWN the ring! It's mine! I don't have to listen to you! I'm going to see a movie with Marik. You can't stop me." I yelled. And with that, I stormed out of the house, leaving Bakura alone.

**(Bakura's POV)**

Ryou, why do you do this to me? Am I not enough for you? Why don't you want to see a movie with me? Just because I don't want to be your brony boyfriend doesn't mean I don't want to see a movie with you that isn't a horror movie. Why do you like Marik more than me? Or maybe you don't. Maybe I'm just insecure…

I suppose Ryou will still be mad at me when he gets home. I guess I'll have to apologize to him, he won't apologize to me. Why should he? I just love him too much to risk losing him…


	2. Chapter 2: The Love

**Notes: Yami Marik will be called Malik. I don't own yugioh.  
>Hey, I noticed in the last story that in the last chapter I forgot to put mu inspiration in! I got the idea from a YouTube video called "<strong>**BakuraxRyou" by YamiRisa. I don't suggest you watch it until the end of the next chapter, because it will spoil what happens in the next chapter.  
>Enjoy!<strong>

**(Ryou's POV)**

I walked out of the movie with Marik. He was holding a huge bucket of popcorn.

"Why did you have to get such a big bucket of popcorn?" I asked.

"Because my Yami wanted me to bring him some. You've seen him eat!" replied Marik.

It was true, Malik was a big eater. And a ferocious one. Well, not as ferocious as Bakura when he eats steak...  
>I stopped at the thought of Bakura. Would he still be mad at me when I got home? I guess he would be, he seemed pretty mad at me.<p>

"Well, I'll see ya." said Marik.

His voice snapped me out of my daydream

"Yah, see ya" I replied

Marik flashed me a thumbs up and headed out to the parking lot, towards his motorbike.

'I guess I had better get home' I thought. I started to walk home because I didn't bring the car. I was in too big a hurry to get out of the house.

I walked by shops with flashing signs in the windows. I thought about stopping and getting something for Bakura, seeing as the last time he cooked I had to re-paint the kitchen, but then thought against it. I was still mad at him. I WAS still mad at him, right?

I continued on walking until I got to the ally that I cut through to get home. It was dark, which creeped me out. I usually had Bakura with me, which made me feel safe. I sighed and continued to walk.

"Hey, kid!"

"Huh?"

I turned around, only to be greeted by a punch in the face. Pain shot through my face. I fell back, blood dripping from my nose.

"Ugh.." I groaned.

"Kid, gimme all your money." The man said. Then he saw the ring around my neck.

"That's a nice piece of jewelry ya got there. Gimme that, too. C'mon, hurry up." He said.

My mind whirred. I stared up in fear at the man standing in front of me. What should I do? Should I give him my money? Should I make a run for it? I can't let him have the ring. It held the most precious thing in the world to me inside of it.

Just then I heard someone calling my name. I turned around to see my Yami running towards me.

"Ryou, RYOU!" He yelled.

He ran up to me and knelt down beside me.

"Are you OK?" He asked.

"I think so." I replied.

"So, the kids boyfriend is going to come save him? More money for me!" The man said, then he let out a laugh.

Bakura glared at him and stood up. He raised his hand, and a huge, black hole opened under the man.

"Wha- AAAAAAHHHHH" He yelled as he fell into the huge hole. Bakura put his arm down, and the hile closed up.

"That's the last we'll be seeing of him." He said to me. He looked at the blood coming from my nose, and knelt down beside me. He touched my face, and I felt the pain and the bleeding subside.

"Are you sure you're OK?" he said.

"Yes, I a-" before I could finish my sentence, he wrapped me in a tight hug. He ran his hand through my hair, and rubbed my back.

"Bakura?"

"I'm so sorry. I love you so much" He said.

I sat there on my knees, my Yami had just told me he loved me. I wrapped my arms around him, and said "I love you, too."

We sat there for a while, enjoying eachothers embrace. Just repeating those three words over and over again.

We got up, and I didn't let Bakura finish his sentence before I wrapped in a kiss. We just stood there, kissing eachother, running our hands through the others hair. When we broke apart, we were both out of breath.

"Let's go home" Bakura said.

I nodded, and we walked home, out hands locked together.

**Me: Well, what did you think? How about you two? Hello? *turns around to se Bakura and Ryou kissing***

**Me: *Sweatdrop* Well, Ryou and Bakura are too busy swallowing eachother to tell us what they thought, so you better do it instead. Stay tuned for the next chapter, that's when the sad part comes!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Loss

**(Third Person POV)**

Ryou and Bakura walked together, their hands locked firmly together. It was a few days after the night they confessed their love to eachother.

"Come on Bakura! I want to get there before there's a long line!" Ryou whined.

"Hold on! Why don't you go on ahead and get us a table, I'll meet you there." Bakura Replied.

"What're you going to do?" He asked, curiously.

"You'll see." He said with a smirk

Ryou shrugged and went on without him.

Bakura waited a minute, and then went into a store called "Alexandra's gifts". He started looking around for the diary he had seen before. Ryou often came to this store, so Bakura had never been able to buy the gift without Ryou being there. I thought it would be a perfect gift for Ryou. It was our first anniversary since we started dating, so I had to get him something good!

After about 3 minutes of looking, I found it. It had a black leather cover, with a brand in the leather that Bakura thought looked a lot like the change of heart, Ryou's favorite Duel Monsters card. He picked up the diary; it was in good shape for sitting on the shelf for so long. He walked over to the register. A blonde girl who looked to be around thirteen checked him out, but she had some amount of trouble scanning the diary. After about seven minutes, she finally did it.

"Oh, this doesn't have a barcode on it! It must be one of our older items." She said.

'It took you five minutes to figure that out?' I thought to myself.

Normally he would have used his thief king abilities to steal the book, but this was a gift for Ryou. Ryou would have a cow if he found out that Bakura had stolen it. But after the dumb blonde checked him out, he sort of wished he had stolen it.

Bakura walked out of the store and stood there on the sidewalk.

**(Bakura's POV)**

"Damn, that took longer than I thought it would!" I cried. I took off sprinting to catch up to Ryou.

I finally caught up to him. He was waiting to cross the road. The crosswalk sign switched to 'walk'. Ryou walked down the road, and froze in horror. Speeding at him was a car, and it looked as if it had no intention of stopping.

"RYOU!" I screamed. I bolted as fast as I could at him. At the last second I pushed him out of the way of the speeding car.

I felt a crushing pain in my stomach, and then my head. I couldn't even let out a moan before I blacked out.

**(Ryou's POV)**

I turned around to see what had pushed me out of the way. I stared down in horror. At my feet was my Yami, my love, my Bakura…

"BAKURA!" I screamed. I fell to my knees and looked at him. He had blood in his hair, staining it red. One leg was bent at an unnatural angle. But the worst of it was his face. His beautiful crimson eyes, open in a look of shock and pain.

I broke down into tears. I couldn't stop shaking. I kept saying Bakura's name over and over again. I thought I heard sirens, but I knew it was too late. My beloved Bakura...was dead.

**(A/N)**

**I am so sorry for such a sad chapter, but I warned you that the story was sad. Please Review, I will try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Which may be a while; I have a unit test for math this week, and an entire research paper I have to write on the British Iceni queen, Boudicca. Wish me luck!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Happy ending?

**Welcome to the last chapter. Warning: this chapter contains graphic descriptions of blood and Christian faith. **

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh; this show belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, TV Tokyo, and 4kids TV. Please support the official release.**

**(Ryou's POV)**

I sat there in the hospital. Trying to understand what had happened.

'Bakura was hit by a car… He saved me…ME… It was my fault… He's dead because of me…

Just then the doctor came in. He had a sad look on his face. "Hello, are you Ryou?" He asked.

"I- Y-yes" I stammered. I was afraid. Afraid of what would happen next. I knew what was coming, but I didn't want to believe it.

"I'm so sorry. Your friend, he- There was nothing we could do. The man that hit him was drunk and going twice the speed limit. He hit him head on and…"

I broke down crying. All my fault. Bakura died for me, all my fault...

"I'm so sorry…" The doctor tried to comfort me, but it was no use. My life was over. The love of my life was gone…  
>_<p>

**(Ryou's POV)**

I sat at home in my room. I had turned the light off and collapsed on my bed. I cried for what felt like hours.  
>"Why? Why Bakura? It should have been me… IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!" I yelled. My grief overtook me. I didn't want to live, I couldn't live without Bakura.<br>_

**(Marik's POV)**

I stood outside Ryou's house. All the lights in his house were off.  
>'Poor Ryou, I hope he'll be OK…' I thought.<p>

I knocked on the door to his house. No answer. I knocked harder. Still no answer. I rang the doorbell. But still, Ryou didn't open the door.

"I know he's home, his car is in the driveway…" I said to myself. My hand grasped the doorknob. Surprisingly, it was unlocked.

"Something's wrong. Ryou never leaves his house unlocked…" I said.

I opened the door and went in. "Ryou? Are you home?" I yelled. No answer.

I walked to Ryou's room. The door to it was closed tightly. I grabbed the doorknob and yanked. The first think I noticed is that the room smelled of blood. I quickly flipped on the lights and saw what the source of the smell was. On the bed laid Ryou. A trickle of blood was dried to his head, and the sheets were covered in blood. In one of Ryou's hands, he held a gun.

I stood there in horror, unable to look away from my once so happy and lively friend.  
>_<p>

**(Ryou's POV)**

I woke up in the arms of somebody. My head no longer ached, and I felt overall warmth surround me. I opened my eyes to see who was holding me. My chocolate eyes met crimson ones. I sat up.

"B-Bakura?" I managed to say.

Bakura just smiled at me.

"Bakura, you're alive?" I asked.

"No, do you not remember?" He asked.

"Remember? Oh, yes… " I said. I did remember. The sadness and grief had overcome me, and I had shot myself.

Bakura smiled "Oh, Ryou. I'm so sorry for leaving you. But now we can live forever, together." He said.

I frowned. "Don't be sorry, it's all my fault..."

"No it's not. You didn't see it coming. You crossed when you were supposed to. You did nothing wrong" He said.

I smiled back. I knew what Bakura was saying was true. It wasn't my fault. Despite what had happened I felt happy. Now me and Bakura can live and be happy together forever. And that's all I ever wanted.  
>_<p>

**Complete! Sorry if the ending was cliché… But I liked it. It also makes a statement how stereotyping against gay people is wrong, because Bakura and Ryou are both boys, and they went to Heaven. **

**A special thanks to ****Iris Taishou for helping me out with my ending block. I had so many ideas for an ending, and she helped me decide on an ending.**

**Please review, tell me if you liked it or not, and I would like to ask a question if it's Ok with you. Do you guys like stories where an OC is the main protagonist? **


End file.
